Instant Crush (Daft Punk Slash One Shot)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: When Guy-Man reveals his feelings for Thomas, Thomas walks away which hurts Guy in the process. Thomas then reflects over their relationship and realizes that he may feel the same way.


**Instant Crush**

He walked away. That's exactly what happened when Guy told Thomas of his feelings for him. He walked away. Now Guy understood how it felt to have your heart ripped from your chest, thrown to the ground, and stepped on. Crushed into oblivion. But who was he to blame? He was the one who decided to open his fucking mouth and say something, ruining their friendship. He had known Thomas for years and they were the best of friends, creating music together and starting this whole Daft Punk thing. It was magnificent. Their music was getting out there and the people loved them, but that didn't matter anymore because what they had is gone. Forever.

Guy cursed under his breath, running his fingers through his long brown hair. He pulled his leather jacket tighter around him as he walked within the brisk cold of Paris. The night was always beautiful within the extravagant city, but it didn't capture Guy's attention this time. He wasn't even sure where he was going, he just kept walking. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and taking a long drag from it. He gave a sigh. Why did he have to fall for Thomas of all people? He couldn't stand that man. He couldn't stand his charm and wit, his goofy grin, the way his brown eyes twinkled when he had a musical idea, or even the way his light brown hair curled. His tall and slender body, and the way he would gaze down at Guy.

"Fuck..." He breathed, not wanting to think about the man at the moment. He couldn't believe himself and how stupid he was for even letting him know how much he loved and cared for Thomas. He stepped into a cafe and sat down. A woman then approached him, asking what he wanted.

"Coffee. Black," He answered, and she scribbled it down then walked away. He sat there quietly, gazing down at his pale hands. He felt a tear run down his cheek, and he wiped it away harshly and began berating himself again. He began thinking of what happened and his head fell.

_Thomas was mixing a few beats, glad that the song was coming out the way that they wanted to. He was bobbing his head to the beat, flashing his musical partner a smile. Guy smiled back, giving his own mix to the song. The way the two worked together was like a match made in heaven. When the song fell into a mellow beat, they were able to complete it and deem it as a worthy song for their fans. Thomas took his head phones off and gave Guy a fist pound. They smiled at one another, happy that they were able to finally complete their newest album._

_"We're done! Oh my goodness, we're finally done!" Thomas exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his shorter friend. Guy's face immediately darkened in a blush. He tucked a few strands of his dark brown hair behind his ear, giving Thomas another smile._

_"We should go out and celebrate!"_

_"No... You go ahead. I'll hang back here," Guy spoke softly, looking away from Thomas' chestnut brown eyes._

_"You alright?" Thomas questioned, feeling a bit concerned for his best friend. He noticed that Guy had been keeping his distance from him lately. The only time they truly would hang out, or even speak with one another, was when they were working on their music._

_"I'm fine. Seriously," Guy said. "You should just go ahead and go out. Have fun."_

_"There's something you're not telling me," Thomas mentioned. "Something's wrong, isn't there?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Tom, seriously..." Guy spoke, and Thomas could just hear the annoyance within his voice._

_"Don't lie to me. You know I see right through you," Thomas said, and Guy looked down, allowing his shoulder length hair to fall over his face. "Guillaume, don't shut me out. Talk to me. Please..."_

_"It's nothing, Thomas," Guy said again, trying to move away from his friend. Thomas stopped him, his hands upon his shoulders, forcing Guy to look up at him and tell him what was bothering him._

_"Tell me," Thomas demanded._

_"It's nothing! Goodness Thomas, for fuck's sake, just drop it!" Guy shouted back at him._

_"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be so defensive right now, so if you don't tell me - "_

_"I love you," Guy interrupted him, confessing in a soft spoken tone._

_"...E-Excuse me?" Thomas asked, stuttering lightly._

_"I love you, ok?! I've always loved you!" Guy shouted out and Thomas backed away, giving his friend space. For a moment they just stared at each other. Thomas was opening and closing his mouth, wanting to say something, but instead he walked away. Guy watched him go, his heart shattering into pieces as his dark blue eyes began to pool with tears._

Thomas wasn't sure what to think. A confession like that can either make you or break you. At the moment, it was completely breaking Thomas down. He was breathing rather unsteadily, feeling like the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. For goodness sake, Guy was his best friend! This was something totally unexpected. Perhaps it was there all along and he was just too stupid to see it. Thomas released a breath, realizing that he needed to just calm down. He decided upon heading to the club to meet up with a few friends.

It was nice to just get away from everything and relax for a moment, talking with friends, dancing, drinking. And even though Thomas felt alright, he couldn't help but think of Guy's confession. It was there within the back of his mind and he just couldn't push it away. He had always cared for Guillaume. They had been friends since being in school together and hanging out as kids. Thomas smiled, thinking of a few fond memories that he always cherished. He always had a great time with Guy, even when they were just sitting alone together in complete silence. Well, Thomas would be talking and Guy would be listening quietly. His face would be either blank or hold a slight frown when he was concentrating on what Thomas was saying. His deep blue eyes held more emotion than what he portrayed. At times he'd just give a look to Thomas, obviously telling the man to shut up, or give a small smile after taking a drag from a cigarette. He loved the fact that he could still talk to Guy about absolutely anything and the man would just sit there and listen to him, pushing away his long hair that cascaded over his shoulders. He was beautiful. Thomas realized what he was thinking about and stopped himself.

The music was loud, but Thomas had drowned it out. He didn't even notice the woman that was trying to flirt with him. He merely stood and left the club, walking out into the chill of winter. He buttoned up his jacket, not wanting to feel the slight cool breeze. He pulled out his phone and scanned through his contacts, stopping at Guillaume's. He wasn't sure whether he should call him or not. As he stood there contemplating, the wind began to pick up slightly. Maybe he should just return to the studio to check if Guy was still there. And so Thomas made his way back to the studio, but once he got there, Guy-Man was nowhere in sight. Perhaps he went home?

Thomas just felt the need to speak to his friend. Perhaps they could work it out and just talk things through. He really didn't want to lose Guy. He was very special to him. So Thomas called a cab and made his way to Guy's home. He knocked on the door several times and waited, receiving no answer. He would've thought that the shorter man would be home by now. The weather was picking up just a bit, which had worried Thomas. Where could Guy possibly be? He pulled out his phone and called him, but of course, he received no answer.

"Damn it, Guy..."

Thomas looked around, then left in search of his friend. He walked throughout the streets of Paris, checking the places that Guy loved to go to the most. He wasn't even there. Thomas had called him several times, but he still didn't pick up. He was growing frustrated as he walked down a rather empty street. He placed himself on a bench, warming his hands with his breath then rubbing them together. The moment he looked up, his eyes widened in surprise. Just across the street, within a small cafe, sat his beloved friend. He looked so distressed with his head within his hands, smoke rising from both his steaming cup of coffee and a cigarette between his fingertips. Thomas stood immediately and ran across the street to the cafe.

Guy was feeling tired, even if he already had at least three cups of coffee. Or was it four? He wasn't sure, and at that moment he didn't care. He crushed his cigarette in his ashtray then placed his head back into his hands. He heard the door of the cafe swing open, but he ignored it. What he couldn't ignore was the fact that someone just sat at his table. He removed his hands from his face and looked up, gasping in shock.

"Thomas...?" He questioned quietly. And before him, was his best friend and the man that he was in love with.

"I called you," Thomas began. "I called you several times and you didn't even answer."

"My phone was off," Guy replied. Thomas just looked at him for a moment, then shook his head in disbelief.

"Your phone was off," Thomas repeated, and it sounded like a harsh statement rather than a question to confirm what he had heard.

"Yea," Guy said, shrugging, yet his face held a scowl.

"I was looking for you for over an hour. You could have at least let me know where you were," Thomas shot back. Guy gave him a glare, those blue eyes deepening ever so slightly as his brows furrowed.

"I am not a child. I don't have to check in with you," Guy spoke with anger and annoyance. "And why the hell does it matter to you?"

"It matters because you're my friend and I was worried about you," Thomas answered.

"You were worried about me," Guy spoke in the same disbelieving tone as Thomas. "Bullshit. Why the hell would you worry about me? You don't give a damn about me. You don't fucking care, so fuck off." Guy was being cruel because he was hurt, and Thomas understood that he would counter in such a way.

"I do care about you, Guillaume. And I worry about you because I..." Thomas paused, realizing exactly what he was about to say. But he meant it, and if he was going to say it then it might as well be now. "Because I love you."

Guy gazed at him, blue eyes softening a bit until he glared once more. He wasn't going to allow Thomas to mock him. He had been through enough humiliation and he was going to do this to him?

"Fuck you," Guy whispered, his voice slightly broken as tears began to swell within his eyes. He turned to leave, but Thomas reached across the table and grabbed his arm gently, pulling him back. As Guy sat back down, he let his hair fall over his face again. He wasn't going to let Thomas see him cry.

"I'm so sorry, Guillaume. I'm sorry for walking away. When I did, I realized what I was doing... I was walking away from you, and you're the only person that has been there for me throughout most of my life. I was blind and I couldn't see what was before me. It was you all along, Guy. You're all that I need in my life. Please... Please don't walk away from me now," Thomas begged. "I love you."

Guy remained silent, gazing into those brown eyes that he had grown to adore. Thomas reached forward, placing his hand upon Guy's as they stared into each other's eyes. Guy looked away briefly, wiping away his shed tears. He gazed down at their hands, feeling as though Thomas truly meant what he said.

"Damn, your hands are cold," Guy whispered, placing his other hand over Thomas' just to warm it up. Thomas gave a light smile, feeling slightly relieved that Guy was becoming himself again. They sat there for what seemed like forever, just holding each other's hands and sometimes glancing up at each other. A blush would color Guy's cheeks and Thomas would smile.

"Wanna get out of here?" Thomas asked.

"Sure," Guy replied. Guy pulled his wallet out to pay for his coffee, but Thomas told him to put it away and he paid for the coffee. He stood and held out his hand for Guy to take. He took Thomas' hand and stood, and they walked out of the cafe hand in hand. Once outside, they began walking down the street on their way home. It was cold - if not, colder - and soon enough, snow began to fall from the night sky.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Guy mumbled, sighing and pulling out another cigarette to light. He lit the cigarette and inhaled, then exhaled as he gazed up at the sky. It was quite beautiful. The ice crystals of the falling snow reflected from the city lights of Paris, giving an almost magical look. Guy seemed to be admiring it, but Thomas paid no mind to the snow. He was admiring the man before him, his blue eyes twinkling along with the street lights. Thomas reached over, tucking a few strands of hair behind Guy's ear, then caressing the side of his face. Guy looked over to him, his cheeks coloring lightly again.

They stepped closer to one another, their bodies pressing against each other the moment Thomas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Guy slowly wrapped his own arms around Thomas' neck. Thomas began to lean forward, and Guy pushed himself up by his tiptoes to meet him in the middle, and their lips finally connected. Thomas' cold fingers ran through Guy's long hair, earning a soft moan from him as he pressed even closer and deepened the kiss. The cigarette fell from his fingers, the hot embers dying the moment the cigarette connected with the wet ground. Guy's fingers combed through Thomas' curls as Thomas slipped his tongue into Guy's mouth - the smaller man allowing him to do so - and intertwined it with Guy's, creating what seemed to be a dance rather than a fight for dominance. They pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes, then leaning forward to rest their foreheads against one another. They could see their breath mingling within the cold air, their fingers intertwining as they shared another kiss.

"Je t'aime, mon amour," Thomas whispered.

"Je t'aime trop," Guy replied with a smile.

Thomas pulled Guy along with him as they began their walk once more, hand in hand down the streets of Paris.


End file.
